Headquarters
Headquarters or HQ- '''refers to the place in which the Army of Merlin meet to discuss next moves and things that they have noticed or been tipped off about in relation to The Cause. The physical location of headquarters is unknown to all except Peyton O'Callaghan as she was the one to pick the location and built the entire Headquarters making sure to add protective charms to it to protect all those apart of the Army. There are various access points to enter the Headquarters since there is no direct way to apparate into the building. Rooms There are a number of rooms within the Headquarters. They have varying uses and make it possible for the Army to practice, keep an eye on The Cause's movements, and if need be spend the night there. ''Main Room'' The Main Room consists of a large computer area that sits below multiple TV monitors that run 24/7 varying news channels from around the world. This helps the Army of Merlin keep an eye on The Causes movements across the globe and allows for quick response time in the event of a large public attack. There are a few computers for similar use though they usually have a larger scale version of Peyton's app open allowing better access to AoM members out in the field. In the main room, there are also couches and various seating options allowing all members to be housed within the room if a meeting is being held or if everyone is in there for another reason. ''Sleeping Quarters'' The Sleeping Quarters are a large open room full of twin size beds. They can be stacked to make bunk beds or pulled apart to make single beds. There is enough space in the room for accommodation. Each bed belongs to a member of the Army of Merlin. This allows for everyone to have somewhere to sleep in the event they need to sleep somewhere off the grid for any length of time. Each member also has a trunk for their clothes and personal items or they can store those items under the bed if they wish. This room was not designed for much privacy as it was only built to be slept in. ''Practice Room'' In a resting state, this room is completely empty. This allows for dueling practice or hand to hand training between members. There are other options, via a control panel by the doorway. Other settings in the room include a firing range, both for wands and non-magical weapons; exercise equipment such as treadmills and weights; and a newly added obstacle course to combine weapon training and hand to hand in a more stressful setting. The obstacle course has yet to be tested. ''Kitchen/Dining Room'' Much like the Sleeping Quarters, the Kitchen and Dining room were put in for anyone who needs an extended stay at the HQ. The kitchen is about average size and holds everything from a fridge to an oven. This allows for food to be prepped for one or multiple members of the Army. The Dining room holds a table large enough to hold the entire Army at one time. The table can be used as a meeting area as well as somewhere to eat. ''Bathroom'' The Bathroom is actually split into multiple sections. There are large single stalls that hold a few showers. These were put in in case of long term stays my the Army members. There are stalls with toilets and sinks as well allowing more than only one person access to the bathroom at any given time. ''Infirmary'' The infirmary is one of the smallest rooms in the entire HQ. It had basic first aid items in the cabinets and is only equipt for minor injuries that may come to the Army members. This is for emergency patch-ups that can not be explained to a healer without looking suspicious and is also only used if immediate access to a healer aware of what they are doing is impossible. ''Disapparation Room''''' The Disapparation Room is the smallest room in the whole of HQ. It is roughly the size of two kitchen pantries. It's only purpose if for Army members to disapparate from within HQ. It was not designed to be apparated to and that is why there are Access Points.Category:Place Category:Locations Category:Army of Merlin